Roman Vasil
is an older member of the Heartbroken. Personality Roman has a hot-blooded personality, and was easily riled up,The kids. Samuel and Chastity were herding the monsters. Samuel had a muscular arm draped around his shoulders, which he didn’t seem to mind at all, focusing more on the intellectual, emotional challenge of keeping the twelve to fifteen crowd from being at each other’s throats. Juliette, the recently renamed Roman, and Aroa. Coldblooded, hot blooded, and sadistic, respectively. - Excerpt from Interlude 10.x IIHe could sense the two boys talking to Precipice outside the door. He hoped they would get along. Romeo- Roman was very easily riled up. - Excerpt from Interlude 10.z II often picking up fights he cannot win. When calm, he has a mature demeanor, despite not being that much older than his siblings.You’re a kid too, Aiden thought. Roman was only a year and a half older than him, but the kids in the Vasil family seemed to make a distinction. They afforded a certain distinction to the ones who were old enough to remember their dad, to get tested by him, whatever that meant, and disciplined by him… he knew what that meant. Samuel who was the oldest that hadn’t bailed yet, Chastity, Roman, Juliette, and then Aroa barely making the cut. Roman was only two years older than Darlene, but he acted like he was four years older. Unless Juliette was involved. He looked older too. Like Juliette, he had straighter hair, which he’d cut and styled, slicking to one side. The family resemblance was strong, besides that. Pale face, bigger lower lip, sharp, ‘pretty’ features that didn’t change much between the boys and the girls. - Excerpt from Interlude 10.z II Relationships Juliette Vasil Roman and Juliette are noted to have a lot of animosity towards one another. Appearance Roman resembled his siblings, with pale skin, a prominent lower lip, and 'pretty' features. He had straight, black hair like Juliette, and looked older than he really was.Damsel, Lookout, Imp, a young girl in a black dress with white lace frills beneath, a boy with wild blond hair, cute and older, but on the nerdy side, and another boy with black hair, moody, glowering, the same age or just a bit younger than Colt. She’d liked boys in the past and she’d really liked some boys she’d gotten to know, but she’d never really really liked boys, and she’d definitely never really really liked boys she’d only ever known from a distance. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.b II As a cape he wears a venetian mask in gunmetal, with red inlays and decoration on the edges. His costume includes metal breastplate and some otherwise decorative pieces of armor.He wore a venetian mask in gunmetal gray, with crimson-highlighted blades and decoration at the edges. Cracks ran through it and each crack was traced in red. His costume setup was similar to mine, with a breastplate and mostly decorative pieces of armor elsewhere. - Excerpt from Dying 15.1 Abilities and Powers Roman can induce intense rage in others; however, in doing so, he also inflicts it upon himself. This tends to cause 'duels' between himself and his victims.The black haired boy fought with one arm extended, the other held back. It was a fencer’s pose without a fencer’s foil, grace, timing, and keen reactions contrasting with the way his eyes were bloodshot and veins raised on his forehead. He swayed back, slapped aside, and stepped in close, driving a knee into Kitchen Sink’s middle. Faster than a normal person, maybe stronger. Inflicting rage but suffering it too. Forced duels. If he kept doing that- - Excerpt from Interlude 11.b II In addition, Roman is faster and stronger than normal, capable of winning against an adult in unarmed combat.The black haired teenager was trouncing Kitchen Sink, despite Kitchen Sink’s relative size and weaponry. Sink’s swings were wide and reckless, and he almost seemed to forget he had the weapons in his haste to get in close and hurt the teen. That changed in a flash. One item fell into his hands, and he hurled it. It produced a cloud as it hurtled through the air, and that cloud left the black haired boy coughing. Kitchen Sink slammed his face into the boy’s. Sink’s face had a heavy porcelain mask strapped to it. The boy had nothing, and dropped to his knees, one hand to his face. A second later, veins stood out across his face, more intense than before, and the blood loss accelerated. He lunged forward, and didn’t quite manage to get off his knees before Sink started pressuring him down toward the ground. Sink looked pretty affected, almost frothing at the mouth now. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.b II This increased strength appears to also be given to who his power effects.I saw the shift in their bodies as Roman used his power. A burst of raw emotion, rage and hostility flowing through them and making veins momentarily bulge. It came, apparently, with strength. Enough for them to leap toward the nearest building face. ‘Leap’. They had no traction on the slimy roof. They tumbled forward with some velocity, enough to briefly meet the building face. Roman slammed his hand against a window frame to adjust his fall, crashing through a window. Juliette grabbed on with sheer strength, fingertips hooking around holes in the windowsill, and displacing any slime on the rim or on her fingers by sheer strength. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.5 Roman has a resistance to emotion effecting powers.She put all of it into a singular scream that she aimed at herself, in more than one way. Screams were usually at or to someone, but in this, she screamed at her own feet, hunching over, and the effect rippled out in every direction. Love Lost could see that Romeo had a bullet wound from earlier, and he stopped favoring it as he retaliated. Less affected than most, but it helped that anger and resentment naturally ran through him. - Excerpt from Interlude 12.e II History Background Roman was born to Heartbreaker as Romeo, and grew up with his siblings. He was old enough to have been disciplined by his father. Post-Timeskip When Imp killed Heartbreaker, she took in Romeo along with his siblings. Romeo proved to be a stubborn fool.She hadn’t felt goodwill when she had been woken up at six am on three consecutive nights because Roman had sneaked off and picked fights he couldn’t win. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.f Gold Morning Romeo survived Gold Morning. Post-Goddess' Takeover He renamed himself Roman. Along with some of his siblings, he accompanied Aiden to visit Kenzie in the hospital, and seemed to get on well with Precipice.Interlude 10.z II He was put on one of the teams when Breakthrough and the Undersiders went after Love Lost. Roman gained the upper hand over Kitchen Sink, but was then incapacitated and later captured once Colt triggered.Interlude 11.b II Post-Time Bubble Pop Fought alongside Breakthrough during the second Wardens' assault on Teacher's Compound. Post-Ice Break Roman was alongside The Undersiders and Breakthrough during the oversight duty of Titan Oberon and Eve. During the battle of titans he protected the rear group from Eve's maggots.Radiation 18.4 He saved Juliette when they were forced to retreat.Radiation 18.5 Once Titans proved to be too dangerous and numerous for The Heartbroken, they retreated to The Wardens' compound and stayed near The Chicken Tenders.Infrared 19.f Trivia *Together with Juliette, Roman's previous name of Romeo seems to comprise a reference to Romeo and Juliet. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Heartbroken Category:Master Category:Brute Category:Characters Category:Vasil Family Category:Ward Characters